


The Priest And His Devil

by Sunny_This_Side_Up



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Angst, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Homophobia, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Nightmares, Public Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_This_Side_Up/pseuds/Sunny_This_Side_Up
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilen Beilschmidt's only sanctuary is in the church and God, a safe haven from the pain and suffering that is his life. All day he could spend, hearing the biblical stories of old, hearing the hymms sung for his graceful Lord and following the path to Paradise. Because, for Gilen, there is only one marked path for him to follow for eternal happiness.<br/>One path for everyone.</p><p>He never imagined one man could test his beliefs and change everything.</p><p>Gilen didn't think much of Aldrich, the Austrian immigrant settling in his home town, just that he was brash, rude, and loud. That was before he started talking to him. But Aldrich is just one man...one man that would make him question things not to be questioned, make him feel things he didn't think he would feel, and make him face the demons he'd intended to abandon.</p><p>It is these notions that scare Gilen to death, make him afraid for his life, and his soul.</p><p>'The Devil comes in many forms', it is said. This Devil comes to Gilen, in the form of a man that Gilen believes will derail him from the path to paradise, if he succumbs to the growing feelings for him, if he...falls in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Priest And His Devil

One man resting in his bed was about to wake up. It was the early morn on August 8th, 1823, at least 5:00 in the morning. For this man, this is his usual time of awakening, as was the other men resting in beds just yards from his own, in their own private bedrooms. His church provided his needs, a bedroom included. Private and comfortable for the young man of 22, just like he wanted and needed. And he was forever grateful for it.

Slowly, pale blue eyes began to open, reveling in the dawn's early light rising from the horizon as his vision cleared to see it from his window. The early light of dawn always made this man smile. To him, the golden and red colors were something of beauty, pure and hopeful. Something created by the one being he followed, just to show that beauty could be seen anywhere, even in the rising sun. And this man knew that. He saw it. He could see beauty in the very things his Creator made for man...most that his greatest creation overlooked. He did not pride himself over it though. Such beauty could only be shared, not just for one person.  
Slowly, he sat up, the sound of joints cracking and his waking groan being the only sound resonating through his room. With a stretch of his limbs and a yawn, the man hummed, getting up from his bed and taking 2 steps to his wardrobe for his change of clothing

His wardrobe didn't hold much, just enough. Namely, the robes of a priest. Stripping himself of his night clothes, he put on a pair of white cotton pants, keeping them up with a belt. Once that was done, he put on a pair of black calf high shoes, lacing up the strings. He finished dressing by putting on a long black robe, with white cuffs at the wrists and buttons that he made from the neck down. The final piece however, was the mahogany rosary he proudly put around his neck, lightly kissing the crucifix at the end and speaking a small prayer of thanks to Him.  
He lightly dusted himself off before he heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" he called, standing straight and proper when he saw one of his fellow clergymen open the door and smile at him.  
The lead priest, to be exact. Arsenius Vargas.

The man's smile was warm and genuine, even if it wrinkled by the corners of his mouth, showing his elderly age. His eyes were a caramel brown color, filled with just as much warmth and kindness as his smile, his skin just shades lighter than his eyes, implying he was of Spanish or Italian origin. It was rumored he was from Italy. The Vatican, to be exact.

"Good morning, Gilen. Bright and early again?" he said with a light-hearted chuckle.

The man in question, Gilen Beilschmidt, smiled at him and nodded at him. 

"Like every morning. I never like to miss the dawn rise." he said, peering away, out of instinctive shyness.

Arsenius just chuckled again, going over to him and clamping a hand on his shoulder.

"It is quite beautiful, si?"

"Indeed it is." Gilen said, lightly moving his hand off his shoulder.   
Arsenius was used to the light gestures from Gilen to move any limb touching his body. He knew why, but didn't dwell on the reasoning why Gilen didn't approve of simple touches. He just smiled wider. 

"Well, the start of a new day, at least." he giggled, receiving a nod from the pale man. 

"Yes. And quite a busy one for the higher clergymen, isn't it?" he asked.

Arsenius nodded. 

"Yes, with the immigrants coming from the south."

"Austria." Gilen clarfied.

"Oh yes! Austria!" he laughed. 

"This mind of mine will be the death of me one day, but it won't be soon. I still have a few years." Arsenius snickered.

Gilen chuckled and nodded, leaving his room with the older man, grabbing his smaller bible and reading glasses from his dressed on the way out. It wasn't Sunday, so the church would remain somewhat empty for the day, except for the occasional confessor and person needing to say their prayers. Or even the occasional traveler needing food and shelter, to which the church would provide. Gilen predicted it would overall be a quiet day. Just like he preferred. The Prussian born preferred the quiet over too much noise. Too much noise agitated him, sometimes to the point where he couldn't take it. It never got to that point much anymore, only when he was just living in the church. During that time, he could hardly step outside the sanctuary. Times were different though, and Gilen was finally happy with his position. He wasn't the terrified boy he was years ago.

Again, Gilen was thankful for that as well. He couldn't imagine what may have happened to him before the church. He didn't want to.

Soon, he and Arsenius stepped into the main church foyer. Arsenius told Gilen to give a light dusting to the many benches in the room, to which he agreed. By then, other clergymen had begun to enter the foyer. 

"So, Father Arsenius, exactly what if of these immigrant from Austria? Why are they coming here?" Gilen asked out of curiosity.

Gilen hadn't been given too much information on these immigrants, just that they were traveling from Austria, and that they were invited to settle in his own town. It rose some debate and hesitance for the citizens, since Gilen's hometown, like many others, were reluctant for new and sudden members of the community. It wasn't like the world was all friendly either. Racism between culture and birth countries because of past disagreements was the main problem, between all country and continent.  
Though Gilen was not bias nor one to believe in rumors and gossip, he still wanted relevant and credible word on these people. He wanted to know why they were coming here, and if they would be needing guidance or help. Whether or not they'd be a good addition or a bad one, no one could tell.

"Well, all I know is that their original home wasn't all too well and good. The town security who found them all said they just wanted to settle down somewhere safe." Arsenius said, shrugging.

That didn't help too much, but Gilen didn't complain. Better a little information than none at all. Gilen swept and dusted the benches and floor, continuing to ask.

"Do you think they'll need guidance while they build?" he asked.

"If they're given permission to stay here, then most likely. It can't hurt to try." Arsenius said with a small grin. 

Gilen nodded lightly, continuing to sweep.

"Then we can provide it." 

With that, Gilen finished his jobs and chore within an hour or so. His thoughts were filled with what these immigrants were like. He'd heard that Austria spoke German as well, so talking to them wouldn't be too hard. Perhaps he could get the full story from one of the immigrants.  
Though while these thoughts circled his head, he heard speaking in the foyer below him. Gilen had dusted off the organ of the church, which had its own place on the second story balcony above the preaching pedestal. He moved from the organ to look down the waist high ceramic railing of the balcony. Below, he saw a couple clergymen and a nun talking to each other. From what he heard, it was about the Austrian immigrants.

"...Did you hear about the leader with those people? I've heard from the guard that he's a rowdy man." the nun spoke with whole seriousness.

The other clergymen nodded.

"Well, from what I hear, they mean well, but are...special. Some were loud." the first clergyman spoke.

Gilen raised a brow, leaning in a bit to listen better. The more he listened, the more they talked about this group's 'leader'. 

"I don't like it. It rumors, but sometimes they can be true. The guard said the leader's appearance was an odd one. Dark hair but light skin, and eyes like gold." the nun said, clearly one to believe in such things. 

Gilen sighed a bit, but continued to listen, so far, just half-believing this conversation.

"Well, don't believe it. It may be a lie. Let's just focus on giving these outsiders what they may want and keep them on the right path." the second clergyman said.

Nodding indirectly at the other clergyman's statement, Gilen stood, seeing the three leave. The conversation about the group stuck though. It provided a little bit of prediction to how these people may be. But their leader seemed more...interesting to Gilen. 'Eyes like gold'. It sounded laughable, but to Gilen it was intriguing, to say the least. A fun thought for his head to ponder over for the next day or so.

The group was coming tomorrow, after all. With luck, Gilen would meet the said leader and put his little theories to rest. Should be a fulfilling day.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so since 2P Prussia and 2P Austria have no official names, I've provided them with a couple I find suitable, so if anyone disagrees with the name choices, I respect your opinion, but you'll just have to bear with the names as they're shown.
> 
> Also, since the characters haven't been really well looked into (like 2P America and 2P Canada), their overall character in this fic, is how I see them, how I roleplay them, and the like. Again, if someone finds it unusual, then that's you're opinion.
> 
> This is my first 2P Hetalia fanfic, so bear with me.
> 
> ~Sunny


End file.
